The Guardians of Middle School
by RoseZemlya'sFavoriteFan
Summary: The Guardians are growing apart. It's up to Sandy, Jaqueline and Manny to come up with a plan, and they have a good one: Introducing Sanderson Mansnoozie, Jack Frost, Toothiana Hummington, Nicholas St. North and E. Aster Bunnymund! They've been enrolled in school and turned into mortals! Now they must learn to be a family while also learning to live with their 'Uncle' Manny's ways!
1. Manny's Plan

"For the last time, Frostbite, stay away from me, and stay away from my WARREN!"

Jack... was hurt. She thought she and Bunny's spats had been playful and a way to bond. But now she saw she was wrong. Bunny didn't want her around. "It was-"

"IT WAS WHAT?! AN ACCIDENT!? WELL I'M TIRED OF YOUR 'ACCIDENTS', YA OVERGROWN SNOWBALL!"

"Bunny, I'm so-"

"SORRY AIN'T GONNA CUT IT THIS TIME! GET OUTTA HERE!"

Jack's face was frozen solid (no pun intented) to a point where she couldn't stop just staring into Bunny's eyes, shocked at his outburst. Then, his eyes glazed over, but she kept a straight face and flew as fast as she could away from that Warren.

Jack only messed with Cottontail because she thought the Bunny understood that Jack was trying to ignite a brotherly relationship. She may have saved the Guardians, World, and belief of children, but sometimes she wondered if it was worth it. She had been alone for hundreds of years, then when she finally gets a _family_,_ friends _and_ love_, they hurt her and push her away. Jack just didn't understand.

A couple months ago, Tooth had been becoming impatient with Jack more and more, until finally a week ago, she sent her off and told her to bother someone else.

Jack hadn't seen nor heard from her since.

Now Bunny would probably be the same way.

It wasn't just Jack who was being effected by this. The other Guardians fought amongst each other, except for Sandy, but sometimes he really lost his temper over North arguing with Bunny over which holiday is more important. Jack thought the way he got mad was adorable, though. He blew sand out of his ears and his face would put on this cute little mad face that couldn't help but make Jack smile. When Sandy saw Jack smiling, he would calm down and smile back, though she wasn't sure why. It was some unspoken connection they had.

The fighting was getting so bad, and if it didn't stop, Jack knew someone would be hurt. They were friends!_ Family_! What was going on?

Jack hadn't noticed, but she had been crying the whole way. All of the tears were just frozen, stuck to her face. Fortunately, after the Blizzard of '68, Jack learned how to keep her emotions from controlling her powers. In fact it wasn't snowing at all.

She looked up to find that somehow, she had found Sandy's cloud. He was turned to the side, and hadn't noticed her yet. When he saw her, he turned to wave, but then his expression turned to worry. He stopped floated up to her, and formed a question mark. Jack couldn't say anything. She felt so mixed up. She was so depressed and confused because of the problems, but she was glad Sandy was there. He was the perfect person to comfort someone. A few more tears slid past her eyelids before Sandy floated up to meet her face to face and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She just held on to him, finally letting the sobs rack her body until she was finished. Sandy stayed there, still holding her for a few more minutes before releasing her, and popping up another question mark.

"I was visiting Bunny... and I guess I teased him a bit too much. I didn't do anything unusual, I swear, I just said I had come to see how the Kangaroo was doing. But then, he kind of screamed in my face and sent me out. But it just really got to me..."

Jack looked back at Sandy. "I'm sorry Sandy. I shouldn't be bothering you with my problems. You're busy-"

Sandy hushed her and told her to sit on his cloud for a minute. She lay there, legs crossed with a curious face. Sandy finished up his work quite hurriedly and quickly spread Dreamsand to the rest of the sleeping world. This took about five minutes, because Sandy's powers are stronger than most realize. Then, Sandy came over and plopped down next to Jack and motioned for her to continue.

"Alright, little smarty-pants. You've noticed that we're not... really.. together, right?"

He nodded. He voiced his concern over it through pictures.

"Yeah, it is out of hand. Hey, maybe we could ask Manny for help!" They looked up to see the Moon shining brightly. It was not full, but still beautiful.

"Now, how do I do this... Uhm... Man in Moon?"

Surprisingly, he responded by shining a beam of light upon the two figures on the cloud.

"I'm sure you know that we've been growing apart, and... We three need to end this. Do you have any ideas as to how we could fix this? Sandy and I have both tried to talk it out with them, but they're just all too darn stubborn."

At this, the Moon showed a check mark in the light. Jack and sandy grinned. Man in Moon had a plan!

"Oh, good! Thanks Manny! What would this plan be?"

The two both jumped out of their skin when suddenly, a deep, smooth voice rang through their heads.

"My plan is this..."

The two Guardians grins pulled even wider. This would be interesting.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

How was that?


	2. Announcements

"...Now gather your friends at the Pole. I will wait for you there."

"O-okay, I'll be sure to do that. Sandy?" He gave a thumbs up.

"Alright, come on."

As Sandy was about to transform his dust cloud into likely his favorite airplane, Jack grabbed his arm. "Uhm, can I.. fly us there? It'll be faster."

Sandy nodded and grabbed her hand. "To the Pole, Wind."

They zoomed at unimaginable speeds to Santoff Claussen.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nicholas was working on a replacement train out of ice to make up for Phil's accident last time. He has just set it off into the air, when it was rudely and coincidentally smashed by the door. North pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course. He should have let it go in the other direction. And of course, Phil was in the doorway. North let out a small, frustrated sigh. "Is alright, Phil." Phil wiped some imaginary sweat from his brow, then explained his presence with some gibberish that only North could understand.

"Jack and Sandy? Alright. You come too." North stood up and walked out of the room with a fast pace. He hoped there wasn't a problem. In his haste, he hadn't even bothered to close the door. Phil gently shut it before catching up to his employer. '_Now who has door problems, eh?_' Phil thought as he followed North to the Globe Room. He swore, sometimes Nicholas was as bad as himself.

When they finally reached the Globe Room, Jack and Sandy were standing near the railing. North strolled up to them with a wide smile.

"Ah, Jack, Sandy. You need something?" Jack looked slightly nervous.

"Uhm, well, Manny wants us to gather everyone else. He, Sandy and I have an announcement."

"Alright. I send Aurora out now." He took large, rushed steps over to the dashboard controls and twisted a large, fancy handle before pushing it down. It glowed blue, and the Aurora Borealis was sent out to all four corners of the world. North straightened back up, and turned to the two Guardians. He thought it strange that Manny had trusted Jaqueline and Sanderson with the news instead of himself. Before then, only he had been the one to know first of Manny's announcements.

"So, Jack, Sandy, what is announcment?"

"Manny doesn't want us to tell until the others show."

"Ah. Manny and his secretive ways."

"He can keep a secret for 300 years." Jack commented with a goofy voice.

Sandy chuckled silently next to her.

North glanced back over to them, but took a double-take. They were holding hands. They seemed pretty confident about it, too. North put a hand to his chin and smirked with a knowing look on his face. He had a feeling about what the announcment was. His belly was sending him signals.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Not too long after, Tooth and some of her little ones fluttered in through the opening in the roof. "Hi guys, what's up? Something's not wrong, is it?"

Nicholas was about to open his mouth, when a voice from behind him cut him off. "It ain't Pitch, is it?" Bunny hopped up next to North, a half-painted egg in one paw, a brush in the other. "I swear, if he's threatenin' the children again-"

"Bunny, settle down, Manny just has announcement. Not sure what is, but Jack and Sandy know."

All eyes shifted to the couple, still holding hands. When they realized the cause of the strange stares, they immediately pulled away and Sandy blushed a deep bronze. If Jack could have, her face would be the shade of a ripe tomato. Jack looked up and saw the Moon appear behind some clouds.

"Manny, should we tell or you?" A beam of Moonlight shone down upon her. "Alright, then," she cleared her throat. "Manny knows we've been fighting. A lot." Bunny's ears drooped, and he pulled a guilty face. "It's okay, Bunny. I won't call you that any more." Bunny's expression didn't change. The others were curious as to what had transpired between the two. North looked slightly worried at Aster's expression.

"Anyway, the point is, he's decided to enroll us in the eigth grade at Willis C. Adams Middle School in Johnstown, Ohio. Before you say anything, yes, we still get our powers, and we have to go through the year. In fact, we have to complete high school, too." Tooth perked up.

"Oh, wow! School! I wonder what it's like nowadays!"

"Hold on- School? Manny has cracked a fruity*! This is confusing, mate. What are we gonna do about my fur and Toothy's feathers?"

"Here's the thing. He'll transform you into a human, except on Easter, so you can deliver eggs. Tooth too, but her wings can stay. She has to hide them during school."A small noise of happiness came from Tooth at that. Jack looked to North with a questioning look. "But, before I keep talking, can we go somewhere private?" They were all just standing around, and it was starting to hurt everyone's feet, besides Tooth, who was hovering.

"Oh! Yes. Of course. How about my office?" North led the others back to his office. This time, he put a sign on the door that said, 'Do Not Disturb Unless Somebody's About To Die'.

Everyone took a seat in various places. Usually, they held their meetings there, so there was a sofa, a couple arm chairs, and a coffee table. Just because they mostly talked business didn't mean it couldn't be enjoyable. North shooed the last of the Elves out and sat in one of the chairs. "Now, continue, Jack?"

"Okay. I'll list what is going to change and what stays. My hair will stay white. I already said Tooth and Bunny will become humans. Tooth keeps her wings. We get to keep our powers, but we shouldn't use them during school. We do our jobs after school, but Manny says we should work from home most of the time. He says he's leaving a few devices for us to make that easier. North, no weapons at school." North pouted. "Yeah, I know. You will look like your younger self." She pointed to a picture frame on North's desk of a very attractive man. "And it has been arranged so I can keep my staff at school. Apparently, they think it's because it helps me concentrate. But don't worry. I won't freeze anything. So basically we can figure it out from there, as far as that category goes. Questions?" Tooth spoke up.

"Are we living together in the same house?"

"Yes. Manny said when we go to sleep tonight, we'll wake up transformed and all. He's taking care of everything."

"Wow. Do we say that we're siblings?"

"No, we can just be friends, but we've all been adopted by the same person." Bunny looked up from his egg at the word 'adopted'.

"Adopted? Who by?"

"Manny." At that, Jack got some queer looks from the others(besides Sandy). "Manny is our Guardian! That pun was, in fact, intended." Jack burst out laughing at their surprised looks. "Yep! Manny is coming down to be human with us!" Jack's laughter had subsided by now, and she was smiling brightly at them. North clapped his hands in excitement.

"Well, now we get to meet real Man in Moon! I wonder if he speaks as often as celestial self does." Everyone chuckled at that. Sandy was happy. This was the first time in months that they had been together with no mishaps. Everyone was getting along already.

"Now here's the part that makes this bittersweet," Jack began. The Guardians shot confused looks at the winter spirit. "Well, uh... Pitch is gonna go, too. And live in the same house."

Aster gave them all incredulous looks. "Pitch!? Why!? He's our enemy! Why do we need to live in the same house?"

"To keep him in check, plus he can't use his powers because Manny is turning him into a mortal. So really, all he'll be able to use against us is his insults."

Aster wasn't so sure. "Fine, but if this gets outta hand, you know what I'll do."

"I don't blame you, Aster." North said. "He did after all, try to take over world a couple times."

Tooth shifted in her seat, then said, "If that's it Jack, I think we should all gather things we want to bring with us to minimise the hassle."

"Agreed," North responded, "We should all do so now. It is late. We meet back here to sleep."

"Alright then, I gotta get more explodin' eggs. Cheerio!*" Aster stood up, and with a tap of his foot, a hole appeared, and he jumped in. A little pink flower stood in his place, seemingly growing out of the floor.

"I've gotta tell my fairies!" Was the only thing Tooth said before opening the window and taking off. Sandy floated out after waving to the remaining Guardians. North and Jack were alone. "Well, I must announce to Yetis and Elves of predicament, will you come?" Jaqueline nodded and followed North to the door. When it was opened, Phil toppled onto them and they all fell onto a heap on the floor. North was the first to stand. "You eavesdropped?" Phil just nodded. They stared at each other in silence before a muffled, teenage voice came out from underneath the Yeti, "Hey! No offense, but I'm suffocating!"

Phil immediately lifted himself off the floor to reveal a very annoyed winter spirit, breathing heavily as if the air was a drug. Phil gave her an apologetic smile and helped her up. Jack looked between the two. "Okay, well. Let's go."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A few hours later, they were gathered with a few things, and they discussed morning plans before going off to seperate rooms at the Pole. Jack was now staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what school would be like. Would she be bullied, like when she was mortal? Maybe this would be really fun. With her friends around, she'd be fine. Right? _Right_?

The Moon shined in through her window, its pale light landing on her. She took it as a sign that everything would be fine. It wasn't long before she drifted into a dreamless slumber.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**So, what do you think? **

***Cracked a fruity: Gone crazy/is crazy  
*Cheerio: See you around**


	3. Good Morning Sunshine

She awoke to sunlight shining in through her window. It was pleasant, not harsh like summer heat. It was the end of August, after all. She was sure the Autumn Spirit, Autumn Leaf(Ironic, eh?) was anxious to start the new season early. She rolled over in her bed to find air, and then the hard floor with a thud. She groaned as she sat up, rubbing her now-sore shoulder-blade before the memories of last night hit her in the face like a fresh snowball. She stood up, throwing the blanket she had pulled off the bed in her fall back onto the mattress, and observed her surroundings. She was in a large bedroom. The paint on the walls was of snowflakes on a blue background, but the snowflakes were the color of Tooth's feathers. For some reason, she had a white tank top on and yellow Spogebob shorts (The only reason she knew who Spongebob was was because Sophie watched it all the time) instead of her hoodie and brown pants.

On opposite sides of the room were two beds- The one Jack was in, with a thin, light-blue blanket and pillow a darker shade of blue, and another with huge, green pillows with a dark blue/purple, fluffy comforter that looked like it had long fur.

On the colorful bed's side of the room in the corner was a small, white door with a sign on the doorknob that said 'Bath Room'. Well, at least she had a personal bath room! How cool was that? Another side of the room had a brown door in the corner and a 6 ft. mirror in the middle. Across from the mirror on the other wall were two dressers side by side. The one on the left(nearest Jack's bed) was blue and the other green. Above them was the window that had so politely woken her up.

Then Jack notcied the lump in the colorful bed. "Probably Tooth."

It was, but she wasn't a hummingbird hybrid anymore.

Tooth was stunning. She had the same face exactly, but now she had hair. It was wavy, and cut off at her shoulders. It was splayed about in different directions due to sleep, but it was beautiful. There was no sign of natural hair color anywhere- It was dyed with streaks of blue, green and purple. Her bangs were as long as the rest of her hair and parted at the far right side, colored a vibrant yellow. Jack mouthed the word "Whoa" at the Tooth Fairy's looks.

Jaqueline decided to let her sleep. She strolled over to the brown door and peeked out to see a hall way. Their door was the first before the stairs. Next to theirs on the right side was another brown door, and across from that was a white one. Jack closed the door gently and rummaged through her dresser and grabbed some jeans, a blue Aeropostle shirt and her classic hoodie(She'd have to thank Manny for letting her keep that). Then she went inside the bathroom and took a cold shower.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tooth opened her eyes sleepily. What time was it? It sure seemed early. She could hear the birds chirping. She rubbed her eyes and took in her surroundings.

Wow. She was amazed at the beauty of the room in general. The intricate patterns of the walls were eye-popping. Manny had great taste in design. Tooth especially loved the bed. She would have to make her bed at the Palace like this one. She glanced at the other bed on the opposite side of the room, and a smile found its way onto her lips. "Jack shares a room with me? Yay!" She inspected the room for a few more minutes. When she turned around, what she saw made her gasp in shock.

She was beautiful. She knew she was beautiful in her past life, but seeing her true self again made her so joyful. She was wearing a dark-green, long-sleeved gown that reached her knees. Then, she realized her wings still existed. They were folded on her back. Tooth stretched them out and fluttered them a bit. She had never seen her true self with wings. Now, she looked more like what the Humans thought she looked like. Tooth giggle at the thought. She let her wings fold back up,(They took up quite a lot of space. In fact, her wingspan was 5 ft. 5 in., about the same as her height) and searched what looked to be her dresser. She was correct. It was filled to the brim with clothes only the colors her feathers had been. All of the shirts had slits in the back so she could slide her wings out, and quite a few different jackets were stored, as well. '_To hide the wings_', Tooth thought. She chose A strapless top that was identical to the color design of her feathers, with detached, blue sleeves(so her shoulders were visible) that faded to purple. They flared out at the bottom. Along with that, she wore some blue bell-bottom jeans. They faded to purple as well.

After making her selections, she piled them up neatly in her thin arms, and knocked on the bathroom door. "Yeah?" came a voice from inside.

"Jack?"

"Tooth?"

"Can I come in? I need to brush my teeth."

"Sure, we're girls, let me just close the curtain." The sound of a shower curtain could be heard.

"Alright."

Tooth entered the bathroom. The walls were covered with purple and green checkered tile, while the floors were covered in blue tile. Tooth set her clothes on the counter and grabbed a toothbrush that was colored purple for her. The blue one was obviously Jack's. While she was squirting out some bubblegum-flavored toothpaste onto the bristles, she asked, "So, did you see what I look like?"

"Oh my Moon, Tooth, I did. You're gorgeous. A true-blue beauty."

"True blue?" Tooth started to brush.

"Oh. Bunny told me it means 'for real' or 'the real thing'."

"Huh. Sounds like something you would say, now that I think about it, since you're favorite color is blue, and all."

"Yeah. Hey, could you check what time it is?"

"Yeah... It's 5: 37 a.m."

"Whoa! 5:37!? Even I don't get up this early, and I am an early riser."

"I know, right? I don't get up until at least 7." Tooth spit out some toothpaste and rinsed her brush.

"When do you think the boys will wake up?"

"I don't know.. maybe.. oh, 6, 6:30?"

"I'm worried about Pitch's reaction when he wakes up in the same room with Nick and Aster."

"Manny probably told him. Plus, I'm more worried about the boys reaction when they find out they share a room with Pitch! Assuming they share a room. I mean, we do."

"Yeah. I peeked out of the hallway, there's two other doors. I'm guessing one is for Manny, and the other for the boys."

Tooth had begun flossing.

"You're going to brush, right? You're teeth are so pretty!"

"I don't brush. They just stay that way, I guess."

"I wish my teeth didn't always get dirtied up. But I guess it makes sense. Snow-white teeth for the girl who makes snow, am I right?"

"I guess."

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking- what did Bunny do to you the other day? I saw the way he looked so guilty."

"I came to see him because you were busy. I said I had come to see my favoite Kangaroo, and he went ballistic. For some reason, it hurt a lot. Sandy set me back on track, though."

"Did he apologize?"

"No, but I didn't really give him a chance, what with announcing and all."

The water turned off. Tooth threw her floss away and inspected her teeth one last time. "Alright, well I'll let you get dressed."

Tooth grabbed for the knob and turned, but Jack said something. "Hey, one more thing."

"Huh?"

"Did you see Manny's handiwork?"

"I know! He has such great taste!"

"Yeah!"

Then Tooth left the bath-room and closed the door. She walked over to the window and pulled it open, strethin her wings out once more as the sunlight bathed her in its warmth. She stuck her head out and whistled. A few minutes later, A few of her fairies showed up to visit. What they saw made one of them faint. "Now now, don't disgrace the uniform, Jeneca." Said fairy popped back up at her with an amazed face. "So, what do you think?" They all responded happily. Tooth chatted with them for a few minutes about how things were running back at the Palace before Jack came out, fully dressed.

"Alright, guys. I've gotta go shower. Why don't you go talk to Jack?" The fairies' eyes all lit up in excitement at the thought of being around Jack, who had begun searching for her cane.

"Oh, uh, hey little ones!"

The sprites started talking animatedly to Jack, who had so much experience with them that she could understand them. Tooth closed the door and chose a pink towel from the cabinet underneath the sink before placing it on top of her clothes. As she showered, she replayed the past few days' events in her mind.

After finishing, she dried off and changed into her clothes. It felt so strange to be able to feel the skin on the rest of her body, as well as wearing clothes. She knew how to wear them due to the fact that she has worn clothes before. She noticed Jack had left her pajamas in the bath-room. Well, they didn't know where the hamper was, but then a note appeared in front of her that read, "Hamper is under sink. -Uncle Manny" Uncle Manny? That term has never been used before, but it did fit his description. He had taken them in and acted like a wise uncle to them for as long as Tooth could remember.

She stuffed the articles of used clothing into the small, white hamper under the sink and left to find her fairies watching Jack's every move. Apparently, she was looking for something. "Hey, Tooth. Wow, you still catch me off guard sometimes." Tooth giggled slightly at that.

"Anyway, could you help me look for my staff, I can sense it near, but I can't seem to find it." Jack was now randomly searching through the drawers of her dresser. Tooth just squatted, looked under Jack's bed, and pulled it out. "It was under your bed, Jack."

Jack blushed slightly before failing to cover it up with, "I knew that."

"Of course you did."

"So, how did you know what time it was earlier?"

Tooth just pointed to something behind Jack. "You must have missed the clock above the door."

"Oh. Right." Jack turned to look at it for a moment. "Well, I guess I was too distracted by everything else... Let's go check out the rest of the house before school starts."

Tooth motioned for her fairies to follow, but they would have anyway as long as they got to be around Jack. Only Baby Tooth held herself back and sat on her mama's finger. As they decended the stairs, the smell of a delightful breakfast was drifting up their nostrils. "You know, people are going to think you wear contacts with those pink- Holy icicles, is that _Cottontail_?" Jack froze on the steps as she took in the young men in the living room, sitting on a large, leather sofa. They turned their heads to gasp in surprise at Tooth's transformation, and the girls were looking over the boys.

Bunny was now a young man, sporting a grey, short-sleeved T-shirt and baggy, denim jeans. His big, kangaroo-like ears were gone, and replaced by large, human ears. He still had his buck teeth. His hair was black, which was so shiny it almost appeared to be blue. He had a big nose and his eyes were the same(So really he just looked like Wolverine from the X-Men movies). On his left was a man in a the same outfit, but his shirt was red and plaid. North had been turned into a handsome man with a pointy, brown mustache and goatee. His hair was slicked back, now short, with a few rogue strands. His chiseled jaw made him look intimidating as ever.

There was a small figure sleeping on the loveseat, dressed in yellow and brown. It was Sandy. When Jack saw him, she thought him adorable(though she didn't voice this) and went to sit next to the sleeping Sandman. Pitch sat next to North. "Where's Pitch?"

"The bludger's upstairs, gettin' dressed," Bunny responded. "And wow, Toothy. That's what you looked like before?"

"Yeah, I know. I still have my wings, see?" She spread her wings out for everyone, then folded them back up. North cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Girls, there is someone you need to meet."

"Someone you are meeting now." A deep, smooth voice came from the doorway to the kitchen.

Manny Moon was dressed in a blue sweater with the sleeves rolled up and some slacks. Over that was an apron that had a couple smudges. It read, 'Kiss the Cook'. He had a full head of hair that was dark-gray. He looked to be middle-aged.

Jack was trying to hide a chortle.

"I know, this apron is ridiculous, but I couldn't find any others. Don't ask," he shot pointed looks towards Jack and Bunny.

Jack was trying to wake up Sandy. Obviously, Manny had something important to say. "Sandy. Sandy... Come on, little guy. Sandy." Sandy just turned over in his sleep and buried his face into the loveseat's cushion. "Sanderson." Okay, finally he sat up and looked around. Jack filled him in on everything. His eyes widened when he caught sight of Tooth. She waved at him. He waved back.

Pitch came down the stairs, looking the same as always, but now with a long-sleeved, black shirt with a skull and some black jeans. He didn't say anything, but the others noticed him. He just sat down on the steps, uninterested. He simply listened while taking in the others' transformations.

"Now, if I may continue," said Manny, "Right now, it is 6:02 a.m, and you have about an hour before the bus arrives to pick you up. I've set up a school bag for every one of you. Everything you need is in there. But, luckily I was able to get your schedules a certain way, you will always be in the same class with another of you."

"Okay, what do we do once we get there?" Bunny spoke up with his Aussie accent.

"Well, let's see, let me get your shedules-" Manny disappeared down the hallway for a moment before returning with six papers. "Here. Take a look at these. Pitch, Evan, Jack, Tooth, and Nicholas."

That was odd. "Evan?" Jack asked.

"It's me, ya gumby. My name's Evan Aster Bunnymund."

"Huh." Jack smirked mischievously. Evan just rolled his eyes.

"These show you which classes you will have at what time of the day with which teacher. When the bell rings at the end of a class, you take your things and go to your next class. If you do not get to class by the time the bell rings again, you are late and will be punished for that."

"Okay then," Tooth said, examining her paper.

"See the last class you all have? It's your homeroom, Mrs. Muir. She teaches language arts. When you get to school, go there and place what you think you don't need in a locker. Between periods, you go back there to out things away and get what you need for the next class."

"Sounds complicated," Jack muttered to herself.

"It's actually not. It happens so quickly that you don't rally realize the details. It just happens."

"Well, I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Okay, now that the serious part is over, I must continue cooking your breakfasts." With that, Manny disappeared into the kitchen again. Jack looked up to Pitch, who was glowering on the staircase. "Hey, Pitch, why don't you come down _here_?"

"Because I don't _like_ you."

"Aww, come on, I'm a pretty nice gal when you get to know me!"

"I don't want to hear it, Frost Girl."

Tooth and her fairies were discussing her schedule when one asked if she could go with Tooth.

"No, sorry, remember, you are extensions of me, and since I am visible, so are you."

The fairy pouted and perched on her shoulder. "It's okay, after school we can do stuff." This made the fairies cheer. A few minutes later, Manny called, "Okay, kids! Breakfast!"

The Guardians and Pitch walked in to find the best breakfast of their lives.

There was a seat for everyone, and dishes at each spot made specifically for each individual. Tooth has tofu pancakes(which is surprisingly tasty!) with a glass of ice-water, while Jack chomped on frozen blueberry waffles and sipped hot chocolate that had been refrigerated. The mini-fairies kept sipping it while Jack wasn't looking. Bunny was having carrot pancakes. Pitch was poking at his crepe with a weird look on his face. North was chewing on his breakfast pizza and a slice of coffee cake and milk to wash it down. Sandy, between Jack and Tooth, was happily munching on his french toast in silence. Manny sat at the end of the table, traditional-style pancakes on his plate.

When breakfast was finished, Manny cleaned up while the kids got ready to go. Tooth, Jack and Sandy came down, Jack and Sandy holding hands,and Tooth wearing a green un-zipped jacket to hide her wings. They were followed by North and Bunny. North had pulled on a thin, green jacket to match the rest of his Christmas theme. Finally, was Pitch. Manny told them the location of their bags, and after a few frustrating minutes of restaining a winter spirit, Jaqueline wore shoes for the first time in 300 years.

Suddenly, a loud honking noise was heard from outside. Tooth gasped. "That's the bus! Come on, guys!"

They walked out the door in pairs- Tooth and Bunny, North and Pitch, then Jack and Sandy. Little did they know what adventures awaited them their first day, and it all started on that crowded, stuffy school bus.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIII

**Yep, I thought Evan should be Aster's first name. Sounds good, right? Evan Aster Bunnymund? Catchy, I think. Also, I was going to make a picture of human Tooth on DeviantArt, but I found one made by someone else, and it was so similar to my description I'm posting a link on my profile so you can check it out. :) Special thanks goes out to the creator, Renoredfox for making such a wonderful example! The kids' homeroom teacher's name is now Mrs. Muir. This is because my fifth grade teacher, Mrs. Muir, sparked my inspiration for writing, and she encouraged me to keep it up. If it wasn't for Mrs. Muir, None of my stories would exist. So if you want to thank someone, it's her. Sadly, she retired after I moved on to sixth grade, but I till see her once a year. I wonder if I'll see her this year too. :) ****More thank-yous to:**

**RoxanneTheGreat**

**Guest**

**LunaLighta (****~Brofist!)**

**GoldenHeartz11**

**thunder angel13**

**Baylee1100**

**Time to Be**

**Rose out-**


	4. First Day

Good morning! I'm posting this in the morning. :) Before I must leave for school, and no, I didn't write this all at once. It took me awhile to get over writer's block and weird excuses like that.

Yay! I'm so excited to update this because now we can take our Guardians (and Pitch) to school! Hopefully this'll turn out great! I'd like to reply to reviews now:

LaurenJr: Okay, Wow! Thanks! lol :P

ObsidianLove: Haha, I like your avatar. That face! XD I imagine Pitch saying, "Duuuuuude!" like you did, but with that face. lol. As for pairs, there is slight Jack/Sandy here, maybe something else in the future. Plus, Tooth will probably appear hot to some boys. ;)

Lianne Yoffa: Thanks! I wanted to be as accurate as I could with my descriptions of them because I want you to see them exactly as I see them in my mind.

Roseheart4271: Well here you go! And here is a cookie for enthusiasm! *Hands over cookie*

Here you go! LunLighta kind of reminded me to update while communicating through PM, so thank you! Double Brofist! XD

Here it is!

Manny patted each of the children on the shoulder as they exited the house and out into the long gravel driveway, not saying a word. He'd keep his mouth shut until they came home- _then _he would laugh at their expense.

As Tooth walked energetically beside Bunny, who only kept up with her due to his long legs, she asked, "So what do you think this will be like?"

Bunny turned out not to be in such a sour mood for once. "Interestin'," he replied. "I'm more curious than nervous."

"Huh. _I'd_ figure you'd be nervous about the whole thing. Some of the others are."

Evan just chuckled and scratched the back of his now-hairless hand absentmindedly. "Beats another ride in North's sleigh."

At this, Tooth let out a loud giggle, which startled Sandy at the back, who was beginning to fall asleep _again_. Jack patted his shoulder comfortingly, "Wait 'til we get on the bus. You can sleep then." Sandy just rubbed his eyes as he dragged himself forward.

North and Pitch were silent, both shooting dark glances at one another every few seconds.

The doors on the bus folded open, revealing the bus driver and some of the kids sitting in the front seats. One of them shouted, "Why's that girl got a stick?" and Jack looked awfully annoyed by that comment. It was _not_ just a stick! That _stick_ was responsible for the blizzard of '68. She looked about to freeze the boy solid when North turned to her, "Jack, remember, no using staff until after school." Jack just sighed annoyedly and nudged Sandy awake again.

Pitch finally spoke up since before breakfast. "I hope I don't have to _sit _with any of you _Guardians_." He practically spat out the last word. North shot him a wary look, "We're all in same boat now, we must do this together. That includes you, Pitch." Said Boogeyman was silent, a sneer plastered onto his face. That guy could really hold a grudge. Suddenly the same boy who questioned Jack's staff called out, "Look at the dude in the doorway!"

The six children turned their heads to find Manny in the doorway, waving at them. He was still wearing the pink, embarassing apron, and had a matching oven mitt on the hand he was using to wave. Tooth flushed red and Jack face-palmed. North ended up ignoring it, along with Pitch, and Sandy just shook his head. Bunny attemped to herd him back into the house, causing the old gray-haired man to burst out laughing. This made the others realize that he had done this on purpose, and Pitch silently cursed the man for everything that had happened to him so far. One minute, he was giving children nightmares, and the next- well, let's say he wasn't happy. Things were going just fine. He was stuck with his_ arch enemies_, and will probably be_ constantly _teased by the wretched _Frost_ girl. Oh, sure, things were _peachy_.

His thoughts were interrupted when they finally approached the bus. Tooth entered, following North. Pitch reluctantly entered, then Sandy with Jack following closely behind in order to keep him from passing out. Bunny was running to catch up. Luckily, his Pooka-like features still existed(he had to struggle to keep from instinctively moving on all fours), and he boarded shortly after the others without breaking a sweat.

The bus wasn't very full yet, so they all sat in the back, Pitch alone and farthest away from all others, while North entertained Tooth a couple seats ahead by telling her stories from Russian lore. Jack sat across from them with an already-asleep Sandy who had his head against the cold, hard window pane (which worried Jack quite a bit for the safety of his golden noggin)while she teased Bunny, who unwisely sat in front of them in a rush and was now regretting it immensely.

Jack leaned around the side of the seat and poked Aster with her staff. Bunny gave her an annoyed look and then turned away. Jack mock-pouted at the Aussie. "Not a word? How uncharacteristic."

"Didn't know you knew big words." Aster mumbled. Jack shook off the slight insult and threw back, "Didn't know _you_ could keep yourself from blowing up on me for so long."

"Rack off."

Jack sighed quite sadly. The sudden mood change surprised Bunny. "Listen, I'm really sorry for making you go berserk, or whatever." She folded her arms on the top of the seat Bunny had his back against and laid her head down on her knuckles. "I'll be more-"

"Nah, I'm the one who should be apologizin'," Aster cut her off, "I don't know what got into me. Things have been really stressful lately, what with all the fights we all had, and all that hoo-hah. I'm just tryin' to make this Easter the best one ever since- well, 'you know what' happened. I know you were just playin' around. Besides, the nickname doesn't really bother me that much." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So you like it?" She smirked at him. "That's not what I meant-"

"I'll just have to change it, then! Hmm... let's see..." She placed a thoughtful finger to her cheek. "How about... Bun-Bun!" Aster groaned. This just added to the already-long list of unpleasant surprises he had encountered since the day before yesterday. "So, no hard feelin's?"

"Sure! No hard feelings, _Bun-Bun_!" Jack decided to take a look around the bus before the former-Pooka could say a word. A couple boys sat upfront, making quite a lot of noise, and one girl sat a couple seats behind the rowdy duo. Jack could barely see her because she was so short. She could make out shiny, black hair, though. She was all alone, and very quiet. Then, an idea came to Jack's mind. She grabbed her staff and moved to the front when the bus came to a stop sign.

Jack sat down gently next to the girl, who turned her head in surprise. Jack just smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Jack Frost." The girl just gave her a a joking look, "And I'm the Queen of Shiba. Really, what's your real name? I'm Violette Lopez. Nice... stick?" Jack gave her a funny look. "No, really, my name _is_ Jack Frost. Oh, and it's a staff." The smaller girl gave the winter spirit a quizzical look. "Personal reasons." Violette nodded.

"Huh. Okay, well it makes sense," she commented, "Since you really _do_ look like your name would be Jack Frost. Except your a girl."

"What?" Jack was cofused. What did her gender have to do with it?

"Well, I always thought Jack Frost was a boy, since Jack is a boy's name."

Jack laughed. "People I meet usually say that. It's short for Jaqueline, but everyone calls me Jack." Violette smiled and said, "I'm sorry that Daryl made fun of you and your dad, by the way. He's mean to everyone."

Jack blinked. "Oh, that kid?" She pointed a thumb to the boy up front wearing a red hat backwards. "Yeah, it's fine. Besides, I could take him. Oh, and that guy with the pink apron wasn't my dad, that was my Uncle Manny. My parents and sister aren't around anymore." Violette looked to the ground, a guilty look on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed. I'm sorry about your family." Jack just laughed and smiled brightly. "Don't worry about it! They're in a better place now! You couldn't have known, anyways." Violette smiled back up at the taller girl. Jack now took the time to take in her features.

Violette's hair cut off at the bottom of her face, and bobbed up and down whenever she made a movement. Her eyes were such a dark shade of brown that they almost looked black. Her heart-shaped face sported a tiny, straight, angled nose that held up yellow, rectangular glasses with sparkles on the frames. Her slender arms were wrapped around a yellow binder with drawings of types of fairies on them. At this, Jack knew she would make a great friend for Tooth. Violette spoke up again. "So, the other kids that came with you- are you all related?"

"No, but we were adopted by Uncle Manny. Each one of us has a different story." Jack pointed to Pitch, who was sulking like a lost child in the darkest corner of the seat he could find. "See the pale, dark-haired kid in the very back? That's Pitch Black. He basically hates everything except creeping people out. He's from England, I think. The two in front of him are Tooth and North. North is Russian, and Tooth is from Asia, though she doesn't look it. She likes faires too," Jack commented the last part. Violette's cheeks got a little pink. "Oh, so you saw my binder..." Jack gave her another smile. "I think it's cool. Tooth would love it too. Also, see the sleeping kid in the seat ahead of them? That's Sandy. I was sitting with him. I'm not sure where he's from. He's a mute, and definitely not an early riser. And the tall kid with the side burns is Bunny." Violette giggled. "Bunny?"

"Well, his real name is Evan Aster Bunnymund, but we call him Bunny. Just like my real name is Jaqueline, and Tooth is actually short for Toothiana." Violette's eyes shined with curiosity. "Tooth? I didn't know you could name someone after a tooth! That's neat!"

"Yeah, it is! Oh, and Bunny, I tease him a lot. The insults I use for him may seem weird, but there's a story behind that."

"Oh okay-"

Suddenly a smooth, deep, tenor-sounding, female voice came from next to Jack, "Hey Violette. Who's this girl?"

Jack looked up to see a girl around Tooth's height with long, auburn hair, pale blue eyes, and thick lips. "Alexis, this is Jack Frost."

"Like the mythical creature?" Jack chuckled. "Basically." Alexis looked expectant, and Jack stood up and let Alexis take her spot. "Well, I gotta go back to my friends. See ya around, Violette!"

"Okay!" Jack left and sat next to Sandy again.

"So, Jack Frost, huh?" Alexis pushed some of her dark locks behind her ear. "Yeah, she seems nice, don't you think?"

"Yeah... Why the stick?"

"Personal reasons, she said."

"Ah."

As Jack came back, she gently dropped down into the leather seat to avoid waking her Sandy friend. If that was possible.

Bunny turned around and peeked his head over the seat at Jack. "What was that all about?"

"I think I found a friend for Tooth." Jack then poked Aster in the forehead with her cane. And Bunny let out an annoyed groan, "Dang Larrikin*."

"Whatever. Hey, so you said something about riding North's sleigh earlier? You haven't gotten over that, yet?"

"Bunnies _don't_ fly, mate. Besides, I was the one brave enough ta' shove Manny back inta' the house."

"Quite big-noting* yourself."

"Quit knockin'* me."

"Wow, look at all the kids that have piled up in the bus! How long has it been?" Suddenly, Jack felt a tug on her sleeve. Sandy pointed to a watch Jack never knew he had(it had been hidden under his yellow sleeve) that said '7:46'. "Fifteen minutes? Okay then. Thanks, little guy." Jack patted him on the head. Sandy smiled and set his head on the window again.

The bus stopped, and many of the kids were putting their backpacks on. Jack and the others prepared to leave the bus. As the principal's voice announced on the walkie-talkie, permitting the students' unloading, all of the children rushed to get into the aisle first, and the Guardians and Pitch ended up getting off last. They stayed together to avoid getting lost. Quite a few kids looked at them oddly, probably due to all the different colors of their group(and Jack's staff). Tooth spoke up, "Okay, homeroom is Mrs. Muir's, so let's find that room!" Tooth walked to the front of the group, combing the hallways for Room 218.

Not too long after, the said room was discovered, and the group stuffed their belongings inside lockers and prepared for their first class. Tooth pulled out a white binder with teeth patterns from her pack. "I've got... Mrs. Miller/Leaser for music." Jack smiled and showed Tooth her own schedule. Tooth gapsed in excitement, "Yay! We both have music!" Tooth yanked Jack's arm away from everyone else and out the door, which the colorful girl almost smashed into, in the blink of an eye.

Bunny unfolded his schedule and glanced at the three remaining. "I've got... Mr. Todd for gym. Who else?" Pitch stepped forward, looking as displeased as ever, and rolled his eyes. "Okay then, come on." Aster and Pitch left.

North looked down at Sandy and smiled. "That means we have art! Perfect for us, no?" Sandy nodded with an excited smile, finally fully awake, and followed North. He seemed to know where he was going. "It says here our teacher is Miss Higgins." North commented.

Suddenly, he found the room. "Ah! Finally! Come on, Sandy!" He waved Sandy to follow.

Inside was a colorful room full of pastel paintings and paintbrushes. in the corner were two large sinks and a paper towel rack, and jars of paint brushes littered the counter. On the right side of the room was a cabinet with labeled sections for crayons, tape, rulers, construction paper, etcetera, and next to that was another cabinet labeled off by grades: 6th, 7th and 8th. The desks were grouped together in fours all over the area, and the teacher's desk was in the bottom-left corner of the room with a lamenated picture of 'Starry Night' taped to the front. Sandy and North found a vacant group of desks and sat next to each other. After a few minutes, a couple two boys rushed in right before the bell rang and sat across from North and Sandy. They appeared to be twins. Both had curly, vibrantly orange hair and blue eyes. "Hi," the boy on their left greeted with a Scottish accent, "I'm Hou!" His brother spoke up. "I'm Harris!"

"We're twins!" They spoke at the same time. North chuckled. "Well, you certainly have syncronized part down! I'm Nicholas, call me North. This," He gestured to the Sandman, "is Sandy." Sandy waved. "He's mute." Hou scratched his head. "Huh, so ya' guys are new!" Sandy nodded enthusiastically. "We've come with other four friends." Harris smiled excitedly. "Wow, _six_ new kids? That's a lot at once! Usually it's just one or two!"

"Well, us six are, how you say, _special_ group."

"What do ya' mean?" Hou asked.

"We were all adopted by man named Manny, now we live together!"

"That isn't somethin' ya see every day!" Harris said.

"Yes, well, rest of us makes us even more special." North smiled.

Hou pulled out a pencil from his green plaid school bag he had dumped on the floor'. "So, what homeroom ya' guys got?"

"All of us have Mrs. Muir-"

"So do we!" They said in sync. They both smiled as if they had just won the lottery.

Then, Miss Higgins clapped her hands a couple times, and everyone went quiet. She pulled a clipboard off her desk and brushed some of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Okay, hi, I'm Miss Higgins, some of you are new I see! I'm gonna take roll call, and then I'll start explaining what I expect of you in this classroom. Let's see..." She went down the list, calling out names in alphabetical order, each person shouting out "Here!" at the sound of their name. Harris Garrison?"

"Here!"

"Hou Garrison?"

"Here!" Miss Higgins smiled. She remembered Hou and Harris last year and the years before- they loved to pull pranks on everyone! Though the pranks never got them in _too_ much trouble... once, she and the boys put a water balloon on Mrs. Muir's chair when she wasn't looking(_after _school)! Mrs. Muir has a good sense of humor, fortunately, and instead of telling them off and going to the principal, Mrs. Muir pranked then back! She loved them like her own sons. Their father was a highschool friend of hers, and she and Nathaniel got along nicely. Of course, he was married to Elizabeth now, another highschool friend, but she would have dated him if she had gotten the chance. To the two boys, Miss Higgins was like the friendly aunt that came over every weekend.

Some others were called. "Sanderson Mansnoozie-" here some rude children giggled and whispered- Sandy raised his hand and smiled. "The mute?" Miss Higgins looked at him. He nodded solemnly. "He goes by Sandy, though." North spoke for Sandy. "Well, Sandy, you're certainly welcome here." She said sweetly, then wrote down Sandy's nick name next to his full one.

She went on to call out some others names. "Nicholas St. North?" North raised his hand and said, "I go by North."

"Ahh, I see we have a Russian in the classroom," she commented, noticing NIcholas' accent, "Okay, then, North," She jotted down the nickname to remember it like she had done previously for his mute friend. Then she finished up the last few names and set the clipboard on her desk again. "Now," she took a breath, "Let's get started."

Bunny and Pitch walked through the huge, grey/green double doors that were propped open in the lobby and came to face the enormous basketball court that was the gym. Bunny shoved his hands in his pockets as he sat down on the bleachers where a seemingly infinite of kids all made such a noise that it hurt his highly-sensitive ears a little. "Brats." Pitch muttered under his breath.

"Come on. Let's just sit down somewhere." Bunny sat by himself in a clear section on the bottom row, and Pitch took to a dark corner.

Aster nearly jumped out of his skin when a girl he didn't know sat down next to him. "Hey," she started, "I'm Alexis Johnson. We ride the same bus."

"I'm Bunny." When Alexis fell silent, Bunny gave her a confused look. "Wait- you're not gonna snicker or somethin'?"

"Nah," Alexis replied, "My friend Violette met some girl named Jack Frost, who told her about you guys. Then she told me everything."

"Huh, so that's who Jack was talkin' about," Bunny said to himself. Alexis twiddled her thumbs.

"So you're Australian, huh? My dad's from there."

Bunny flicked his eyes over at her again. "Is he?"

"Yep, but some of the slang his uses makes me confused."

Aster chuckled, "Yeah, we got a name for everything."

Silence.

"Jack said Violette would get along perfectly with our friend Tooth."

"Violette told me about that, too," She responded, "They both like fairies, apparently." Alexis popped a few of her knuckles out of habit. "So, you guys are like a group?"

"Yeah, we try to stay together. We aren't on very good terms with our newest member, but he's stuck with us." Aster chuckled dryly. "He's that kid with the black hair in the corner. His name's Pitch."

"Yeah, Violette and I hang out with two other boys named Hou and Harris. They're twins. They say a lot of stuff in sync. I'm _still _not used to it, and we've known each other since _third grade_!"

"Hey," Aster began, "All of us should hang out together. That way the others can adjust to this school-life."

She seemed interested in the proposal. "Yeah, sounds like a plan. Why don't you come over to our table at lunch? We sit at the table just right of the vending machine."

"Yeah, I'll check up with the others after class." Bunny had a pleased look on his face. Talking with Alexis had lightened his mood. Maybe these five years of school wouldn't be so bad!

Just then, the gym teacher walked into the gym. He was a short, young African-American man with a shaved head and semi-large muscles. He wore a plain, grey t-shirt and black shorts. He looked as if he was about to speak, but then a woman appeared behind him.

Sporting short, wavy blonde hair and tattoos on her arms(here superiority in height making their appearance quite comical), the woman said something unheard to the man, then, "Whoa! Quiet down now!" The man calmed the kids down, then he spoke. His voice echoed throughout the large room. "I'm Mr. Todd, and this is my partner, Miss Harper. I remember most of you from last year, but I'm sure there are new students. It may take a while for me to remember your names- I'm not good with names, but still. Miss Harper's gonna pass out vocabulary sheets..." Apparently, physical education meant also being educated about exercise. The man droned on and on. In all, the rules were simple.

Alexis looked bored out of her mind. Pitch had moved to sit at the end of the bleachers on the bottom row about ten feet away from Alexis and Bunny. Aster hoped(no pun intended) it would end soon.

As Jack and Tooth walked down the hall, they ran into Alexis and Violette. "Oh, hey Violette, hey Alexis," Jack greeted. "My friend Tooth and I are going to music class." Violette smiled, showing her teeth, "I have music too! I'll just go with you guys." Violette parted ways with Alexis, who headed towards the gym, then walked down the hall with Tooth and Jack. "So, you're Tooth? Jack told me about you. We ride the same bus!"

Tooth smiled, "Yeah! Oh, and your teeth are so pretty! I can tell you've been flossing!" Tooth playfully shook a finger at Violette, causing the tiny girl to laugh. "Has Jack shown you _her_ teeth? Oh, they sparkle like freshly-fallen snow!" Tooth proceeded to stop then and there and pry Jack's mouth open to show her teeth. "See, look! So sparkly!" Violette was struggling to keep her snickers hidden.

"-oosh." Jack tried to get Toothiana's attention. Immediately she pulled her fingers out and wiped then off on her jacket. "Sorry- they're just so beautiful!" Many of the surrounding chilldren had given them strange looks or were laughing. Some were whispering to their friends. Tooth blushed and Jack was laughing along with Violette. "Tooth! Your face! Priceless!"

When Violette finally calmed down, she turned to Tooth. "Well, you certainly like Jack's teeth. I'm guessing you want to be a dentist when you grow up?" Tooth just smiled brightly, and said, "Well, maybe. I already collect teeth." Violette looked curious at this point. "Seriously, her collection is _enormous_! She keeps it in a special place and doesn't let others see them, though." That seemed to get her off that topic. Jack seemed to notice the ticking clock in the lobby. "Anyways, come on- Before the bell rings!" The odd trio ran off as the warning bell sounded. Luckily, they made it to their seats just before the final ring.

Finally, lunch came around, and the group was meeting up outside the main office near the multi-purpose room. Right now, it was only Aster and Pitch standing outside the glass doors.

"So, what's yer' take on this whole thing?"

Pitch scoffed. "Wouldn't you like to know. It's irritating, thank you."

"Yeah well yer' stuck here, so make the most of it-" Pitch gave him a glare, and he added, "Manny brought you with us for a reason, mate."

Pitch changed the subject. "When are your _groupies_ going to show up?"

"Well, here come Tooth and Jack." Both boys turned to see them walking down the hall, turning a few heads! Pitch rolled his eyes, and Bunny stepped forward to meet them. He raised his hand in greeting. "Hey there, Sheilas." Jack left Tooth's side to stand a distance away to Evan's left. She twirled her staff around, nearly striking a table close by, causing her to falter mid-spin. Pitch smirked and recieved a pair of rolled eyes from the winter spirit.

"Hi!" Tooth said brightly. Suddenly, she lowered her voice, "You know, walking feels so strange. I'm used to flying all the time! Now I feel heavy."

Aster put a hand on her shoulder. "Ya'll get used to it. We all changed somehow-"

Jack stuck a finger up in the air. "Except Sandy and I-"

"Hello, everyone!" North and Sandy were approaching. "Sorry we took so long, but art teacher kept us late!" North strode up to stand next to Tooth. Jack had steadied her staff once more when she felt a tug on her sweatshirt. Sandy was looking up at her with smiling eyes. "Hey, Sandy. What were your classes like?" He was about to start scribbling words on his notepad when North spoke up again. "Not to interrupt, but we should continue this elsewhere." Tooth nodded. "Yeah. Oh, I wonder what this is gonna be like!" Jack pulled her sweatshirt down a few inches after it had ridden up on her. "Oh, I forgot to ask back at Manny's house- How does it feel to be young, North?"

North's eyes lit up. "So wonderful, Jack! I feel like I did before I was chosen! It's like drinking from fountain of youth!" North threw his hands up in the air, gesturing wildly. "Kind of miss long beard, though," he said, calming down, patting the bare areas of his jaw glumly.

"You're tellin' me!" Aster butted in, "What do think I'm going through without my fur?" Aster rubbed his arms as if he were at Santoff Claussen. "I'm freezin'!"

"I can freeze you some more... " Jack suggested with a sly smirk and pulling a snowball out of her pocket. Aster's eyes widened and he reached for his boomerangs before realizing they were back at Manny's. Jack chuckled rather sinisterly before aiming at Bunny. "Frostbite, not now!" North was about to step in when Jaqueline lowered her arm and placed the ball of compacted ice crystals back in her pocket and laughed at the look on the former-Pooka's face. Bunny let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in. Had he actually just been scared by Snowflake? Aster shook his head sternly a couple times. Something was definitely wrong with him. Maybe it was the cold. "By the way, guys," Bunny added, "I met this girl Alexis, she says she wants us to sit with her and her friends." Most everyone agreed, except for Pitch, who let out an annoyed groan for the umpteenth time and followed behind.

The group reached the large, gray double-doors. North rested his large hands on their cool surface for a moment before pushing them open.

Jack gave the room a strange look. "Wow. You've gotta be kidding me."

"Deja vu, anyone?"

The inside of the cafeteria was filled to the brim with eighth graders, most that the Guardians hadn't met yet. Half of them were trying to talk over one another, and a couple of the more rowdy ones were pushing and shoving playfully. The amount of commotion was similar to that at the Pole- kids bustling around with trays, the occasional trip-and-fall, and noise all around. As they walked in, many of the children turned to stare at the odd-looking group. It's not every day you see such a diverse group of people. Plus, they were, all together, wearing just about all the colors of the rainbow. Add in Tooth's hair and bouncy attitude, Jack's staff, North's outward strides, and Pitch's glare, they were putting on quite a show just by being themselves.

"Look, it's stick girl and the rest of the misfit toys!" Someone shouted. Daryl, the kid from before- and still wearing his hat in a ridiculous fashion- was jeering at them a few tables away. All the boys there began to laugh their guts out and give each other high fives. A teacher nearby overheard him and motioned the boy over to her. "Mr. Jenson, a word please," she began. In the end, Daryl just rolled his eyes and his friends back at their table were giggling.

Bunny spotted Alexis waving her arms to get their attention about 25 feet away. "Hey guys, there's Alexis. Come on." The tables were pretty huge- they could sit up to 10 people, and there were none left over once the Guardians and Pitch sat down. At the table with Alexis was Violette, who waved at Jack and Tooth, Hou, and Harris. Hou was failing to secretly pick his nose, and Harris greeted North and Sandy excitedly. "So, yes, I asked Bunny-" Here, Harris snickered- "here if he and his friends would sit here. "So, yeah. Introduce yourselves. Let's just go around clockwise or something."

North began. "I'm Nicholas, call me North! I'm from Russia, and I love Christmas."

"I'm Hou-"

"I'm Harris-"

"We're twins-"

"And we like drama club!"

"I'm Alexis, I'm Violette's best friend, and I'm a gymnast." _Interesting_, Jack thought. They'd have to have a contest of balance sometime.

"I'm Violette, I'm Alexis' best friend, and I like fairies!"

"Me too!" Tooth exclaimed. "I'm Tooth, and I'm from Asia! I love teeth!"

"The name's Jack Frost, from Pennsylvania, and I like fun and winter."

"E. Aster Bunnymund. Call me Bunny- I like Easter and boomerangs."

"And that," Jack added, "Is Sandy." Sandy waved. "He is a heavy sleeper, likes North's homemade eggnog, and- where did you say you were from?" Sandy wrote down the word 'faraway' on his pad and laid it on the table. "Private. Kay." The group of four kids gave Jack and Sandy suggestive looks. Jack covering for Sandy said it all, anyway. "Yes." Jack blushed lightly and Aster began snickering so hard that it was more like a snort. And Violette began showing Tooth her photos of fairies.

PItch sat silent, arms crossed, a brooding expression on his face. "And that?" Hou asked.

"That," North pointed, "Is Pitch. Not such happy camper about new school."

"I see that." Pitch just glared at the table, then Sanderson, who wasn't even paying attention to the conversation anymore."

"Wow," Hou commented, "You guy sound just like the myths. You know, Santa, Easter Bunny, what-not!"

"Yeah, uh-" Jack began, looking for a way out of the question. "It's uncanny."

"Okay, you guys can get your trays!" The teacher from before announced to the kids. "COme on, let's eat! Time's a-wastin'!" Harris said.

Ah, sorry! *Dodges laptops* But I'm running out of time, and I have school! And I've gotta end it somewhere!

ATTENTION! READ THESE WORDS! I HAVE EDITED THE LAST CHAPTER SO THAT MRS. JEFFORSON IS NOW MRS. MUIR! EXPLANATION IS IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I'm so sorry! It has been so long and lately it takes me forever to make new chapters! I hope this satisfied you and please don't hate me for being so late. I'm trying to do my best!

OH MY GOD GUESS WHAT?! COMIC CON IS COMING CLOSE TO ME IN MARCH! OHMYGOD CHEESECAKE- what? lol. No seriously. BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I SHOULD BE(LunaLighta wants me to be Tingle from Legend of Zelda ^^), THERE ARE SO MANY CHOICES! I am just FREAKING OUT! Ah well I'll just be Slender Man. :D

I will take any feedback! Plus I take suggestions freely! Really, for some reason it makes it fun for me to write litte ideas from you guys into my stories! LunaLighta named Violette! :) It only takes two seconds!


End file.
